Just Set Up The Chairs 3
Just Set Up The Chairs 3 is the fourth episode of Regular Show's sixth season. Plot A birthday party is scheduled, and everyone has jobs to do. Mordecai, Rigby and Wally the Worker are in charge of picking up the special entertainment, Pops inflates the bounce-house, and Muscle Man and High Five Ghost go to pick up the children. However, Benson and Skips are enlisted with the lame job of setting up the chairs for the party, as Wally cannot trust them with something important. In order to prove they are not slackers, the duo agreed to set the chairs without slacking off in exchange for not setting up the chairs next time. But Benson wants to do the job, and Skips wants to slack off, causing conflict, But Benson convinces Skips that if they set up the chairs without slacking off, they may be next in charge of picking up the special entertainment next time, which motives him to help set up the chairs. But when they realize there are not enough chairs, they try to find the rest they come across a room and Benson crashes into the door when it was locked and hurt his arm (which he almost breaks his arm). Then go inside and find that the room filled with old arcade games, and decide to play them rather than doing their job. Benson is also hogging the games to himself and bragging about his skills to Skips, which annoys him. When they find one of the games out of order, they find a note attached that says, "For all that is holy, do not connect the green wire to the yellow wire." Of course, Benson crumples up the note, connects the wires and and unleashes a demon known as the DestineyMaker of Death which begins creating chaos and destroying the park, even killing the special entertainment and attacking the children. With help from Mordecai, the duo form a giant arcade graphics robot designed to fight the Destroyer of Worlds which each of them controlling one body part. But Pops is knocked out, and Benson goes off to set up the rest of the chairs, leaving Skips to control the robot all by himself. In order to save Mordecai, Rigby, and Wally, Skips' excessive button-smashing is powerful enough to destroy the Destroyer of Worlds and save the day. Benson then congratulates Skips on a job well done, as he said "That was some sweet button smashing" and Skips proved that he has skills, but the moment quickly ends as an angry Wally comes out and confronts the two, but it shows that Benson and Skips have succeeded in setting up the chairs. Wally angrily tells them that's the last time that he assigned them to something important such as the chairs. The boys are thrilled that they don't have to set up the chairs next time, but they are given a new assignment and that's sweeping up the remains of the special entertainment. The two boys agree to get to it, after they have their break of course.